koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Camilla. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Oh dear. Did that hurt?" *"Naughty children must be disciplined." *"I'm tired of looking at you... Die now." *"Such stubborn children..." *"I'll squash any insect who hurts that sweet child." *"I did it all for my beloved siblings. I ought to have done it sooner, really." *"Corrin! Say it isn't so! How can I face life without you?!" *"How could my dear Xander fall? And what will happen to us now?" *"Leo... I blame myself. I should have kept a closer watch over you." *"Elise... I'm truly sorry I wasn't there to protect you..." *"It gives me such pleasure to see you shine on the battlefield." *"You're as powerful as you are darling, my dearest Princess Hinoka." *"Bravo, Xander. Who could possibly stand against you?" *"Remarkable, Leo! I'll be keeping a close eye on your progress." *"Oh, Elise! What a fine woman you've become." *"It looks so effortless when you do it, Niles." *"The grace with which you wield a blade is matched only by your beauty, Lyn." *"How wonderful, Olivia. Your dance is both potent and lovely..." *"Goodness me! I knew I could count on your astonishing strength." *"Ahahah... Now I'm inspired to go that extra mile." *"I would love to see that, dear. Let's both work hard, as befits Corrin's sisters." *"Say what you will, Xander, but flattery will get you nowhere." *"You're powerful yourself, Leo. I shall be keeping a very close eye on your growth." *"Now, now, Elise. Keep up the compliments, and you'll make me blush." *"A straight compliment from Niles? I'm pleased...but also wary." *"If anyone is jealous, dear Lyn, it's me. I wish I were so dignified and resolute." *"Haha, but don't you realize? I found the strength to do it in you." *"May I fight by your side?" *"What strange bedfellows war makes, right?" *"I'd hate to see you overexert yourself, my dear." *"Ahaha! Let the battle be joined!" *"The mere sight of your face has lifted my spirits." *"To help you would be my pleasure." *"I'm so glad you're here!" *"Oh dear! I'll be with you soon. Be patient for me, would you?" *"My, my. I never expected such kindness from Hoshido..." *"Thank you, Princess Hinoka. I knew one so strong and kind would come through." *"If I gave you any cause for concern, Xander, I'm sincerely sorry." *"Leo... Did you come to rescue your sister? What a good boy." *"Thanks for the help, Elise. I'm sorry you had to see me in this state." *"Niles, you came for me... Even you have kindness inside, I see." *"Navarre, you came for me... Come closer so I can thank you properly." *"Every time I find myself swamped, you always come running. How sweet!" *"Haha... Never be afraid to ask for my help, dear Princess Hinoka." *"It gladdens my heart to help my brother. I hope you'll allow me to do it more." *"Of course I did, Leo. You're my dear brother, aren't you?" *"That's an excellent attitude, Elise! Now, let us strike terror into their hearts." *"But of course, Niles. There are people who would miss you when you're gone." *"My goodness. You're cold even in your gratitude." *"You mean so much to me. That's all the reason I need to help you." *"We can't lose you. Why, my dear Corrin would be inconsolable." *"Worry not. I'm here for you." *"Interesting. Even I can get stronger." *"Did you see that, dear Corrin?" *"Cross me, my dears, and you'll be sore in the morning." *"Rest easy, child. Your big sister will stomp these pesky insects into paste." *"You're so precious, Princess Hinoka... I ought to take you back to Nohr with me." *"Now, now, Xander. Don't be too rough with me..." *"Here, Leo, why don't you show your sister how you've grown?" *"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, Elise. You needn't hurt yourself here." *"Ah, Niles... Do you crave a beating so badly?" *"But I can't possibly fight my dear Corrin! I would be too sad to swing my blade!" *"I'd be happy to serve as your foe, if you'd like." *"Are all Hoshidans as coarse as you?" *"Why, I had the same thought. Could this be fate?" *"With pleasure, Xander. Let us pit our full might against one another!" *"Oh, Leo... Very well. Show your sister what a man you've become." *"Ahaha... But it's I who should hope you'll go easy on me, my dear Elise." *"Are you trying to rouse my temper, Niles? For that, I'll show no mercy." *"A challenge from Corrin... Aaah, what has this world come to?" *"It looks like I have to teach you a lesson, Olivia... Let's both try to enjoy ourselves." *"Return Corrin to Hoshido? Never, my dears." *"You're coming with me back to Nohr. I have a soft spot for cute tomboys..." *"Ah, Xander. You must have been tired. I'll ease your pains when you wake." *"Hush now, Leo. Don't worry... I know you tried harder than anyone." *"You put up a very good fight, Elise. You've made your big sister proud." *"There. I've stripped you of what little dignity you possessed." *"Such swordsmanship... You'll make for a fine queen." *"Hmm... Who shall we crush next?" Category:Quotes